Mohawk
"Peltzer, is this..." "Yes." - Forster and Billy Peltzer Mohawk is one of the primary antagonists of Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Mohawk is violent, savage and recognizeable by the large and razor sharp fish-like spines protruding from his back, otherwise he looks much more sinister than the other gremlins in the film and he tends to be a lone wolf, often attacking and causing havoc on his own. He acts like a bully towards Gizmo and does such things as putting velcro strips on the mogwai and ripping them off and hitting him with a toy train (being Stripe reincarnated, as according to director Joe Dante, this is possibly out of revenge for exposing him to sunlight in the first film). Biography Mogwai "Gizmo, Caca!" - Mohawk as a Mogwai Mohawk was the third Mogwai to be spawned by Gizmo, the first being George and the second being Lenny. Gizmo got wet from a leaking drinking fountain water faucet in Clamp Center. Mohawk, unlike most other Mogwai, had black and white fur, with a white mohawk on top of his head, yellow-red eyes, sharp teeth (which is usually never seen on a Mogwai) and large ears that are curved outward like a bat's wings. When he was spawned from Gizmo, he landed in a nearby trashcan and was the last of the Mogwai to unfold himself. He began to wander around after crawling out of the trashcan until he stopped Gizmo and ripped off a band that was on Gizmo's hand while saying his classic phrase "Gizmo caca". He and the other Mogwai, George and Lenny, then locked Gizmo in an air vent and were later seen on an elevator with Mohawk underneath George and Lenny. Mohawk and the other Mogwai then went to an ice cream shop in Clamp Center where he was seen sitting next to a woman and speaking in the Mogwai/gremlin language to her; seemingly flirting with her, and later bursting from a pile of ice cream toppings including M&M's, strawberries, and a banana. Since he and the other Mogwai ate at the ice cream shop after midnight, he was seen in his gremlin cocoon with George and Lenny later. Gremlin After spending time in his cocoon, he used his lion fish-like fin to carve his way out of his cocoon. His arm later appeared tapping Gizmo on the shoulder. He once again said "Gizmo caca" and began to violently beat up Gizmo. Both of Mohawk's arms later appeared zapping Gizmo with electric wires shortly before bursted from a computer system in Clamp Center while Billy and one of Forster's technicians were making fun of the rule not to feed Mogwai after midnight. 's technicians.]] Mohawk attacked one of Forster's technicians and punched him in the face. He soon jumped on top of the computer system and made a growl-like sound. Billy then took a large flashlight which caused Mohawk to retreat from the room and make a pig-like squealing noise while escaping. He was later seen throughout the film torturing Gizmo by making continuous copies of him with a photocopier, ripping his fur off with Velcros (which were on sale according to the sign that was next to them), and finally with a toy train and tying him to the track; hoping to ram him. Mohawk later appeared in the Splice O' Life laboratory in Clamp Center where he tried to shoot Billy with an Uzi machine gun while hundreds of other gremlins were running a muck. His attempt to kill Billy failed. However, he escaped with a beaker full of blue liquid with a spider labeled on it. This was obviously spider serum. Spider Gremlin Mohawk then later drank the spider serum in a hallway which resulted in the lower half of his body becoming spider-like. He then used the lower part of his body to spin a web in a corridor of the building which he trapped several victims in. The character Marla Bloodstone later was caught in his web. Billy's girlfriend Kate arrived to help her. However, Mohawk appeared before she had time and started heading towards them. However, before he could kill Marla and Kate, Gizmo showed up with an arrow which he lit on fire and fired at Mohawk killed him once and for all and destroying his web. Behind the scenes * Like with Stripe, he was voiced by Frank Welker.* Writers claim that Mohawk is in fact Stripe reincarnated. Two pieces of evidence are that when he was a Mogwai, he also had a white stripe on his head, and he still remembers Gizmo's name (as well as Billy's). * NECA made a figure of him and included the beaker with the spider serum. Trivia *According to the commentary of the DVD to the second movie, at the first attempt of shooting the scene of the spider gremlin, the flames burned the puppet far too quickly because too much rubber was added. *Mohawk is a reincarnation of Stripe from the first movie. *The puppet designer Rick Baker added the fish like spines on his gremlin form because he believed them to be more reptilian. *Mohawk is the closest color/design to those of the old batch. *Apparently, in an older version of the script or some other version of writing, it was originally George that was supposed to torture Gizmo, not Mohawk. *Mohawk never gets wet throughout the film. *Mohawk is the only mutant gremlin to be spawned from Gizmo. Meanwhile, the other mutant gremlins were spawned by either George, Lenny, Daffy, or their spawnings. *He could have recognized Billy because he tried to shoot him. Merchandise *NECA Cult Classics wave 1 Mohawk action figure with lab table and spider serum beaker. *NECA Gremlins 2010 Mohawk gremlin action figure with spider serum beaker. *NECA Gremlins Mogwai series 1 Mohawk Mogwai action figure. *NECA Gremlins life size Mohawk gremlin statue replica. *NECA plush Mohawk Mogwai. *Jun Planning ultra-detail Mohawk Mogwai figure. *Jun Planning plush Mohawk Mogwai. *Jun Planning Mohawk gremlin figurine released with Greta and the Brain Gremlin. See Also *The New Batch. Gallery Starlog_Gremlins_2_Mike_Finnell_page_2.JPG|Mohawk as a mogwai, emerging from a pile of sweets. Mogwais-S2-C_3.png|Mohawk Mogwai Figure made in late 2012. Gremlins Mohawk Mogwai Action Figure Review|A review of the Mohawk Mogwai NECA figure. MohawkSideview.JPG|A side view of Mohawk. L.jpg|The Mohawk puppet. Gremlins-deluxe-spider-gremlin-neca-toy-fair-2011-01_786_poster.jpg|NECA Spider Mohawk figure that is to be released. Spider_Mohawk_Death.JPG|The death of Mohawk the spider gremlin. 925913136kfqqjqn2n46.jpg|NECA Mohawk Gremlin statue. Img021-.jpg|Close-up of Mohawk. Img020-.jpg|Close-up of Mohawk's face. Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains Category:Gremlins Category:Mogwai Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Gremlins Category:Characters Category:Gremlins 2 the new batch Category:NECA figure Category:Leaders